


All This Lust Has Got Me Feeling Inspired

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gally is a dick, Insecure!Thomas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Minho wake up to find Thomas missing. Newt worries about him all day until he finally finds him crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Lust Has Got Me Feeling Inspired

All This Love Has Got Me Feeling Alive Chapter 2, a maze runner trilogy fanfic | FanFiction

Thomas didn't show up for breakfast, worrying Minho and Newt.

"Where is he?" Newt asked. He was starting to bite his nails nervously.

Minho put his hand on Newt's thigh to calm him down.

"He'll show up, he can't go far." He reassured the blonde haired boy.

Newt bit his lip but nodded. Thomas wasn't lying next to him when he woke up that morning which was unusual.

"I've gotta go, but I'll see you this afternoon." Minho said, giving Newt a kiss on the lips before jogging into the maze.

It was nearly dinner time when Newt found Thomas, in the homestead crying.

"Tommy!" Newt yelled, running over to the crying boy, pulling him into a hug.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" He panicked, looking the boy over for injuries.

"Look at me, Tommy, what's wrong?" Newt tried again.

The words made Thomas sob harder.

"M sorry." Was all he said.

Newt heard Minho's voice not far from the homestead, asking where his boys were.

"Hang on, Tommy, I'm just going to get Min, I'll be back." Newt said.

The crying boy quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"No! No! I'm sorry, don't leave me, I'm sorry." Thomas begged.

"Babe, I-I don't know what's wrong I'll be two seconds." He ripped out of Thomas' grasp and ran to the door, peering out.

When he spotted the Asian boy he yelled out to him.

"Minho! Hurry up!" He yelled before running back to Thomas.

"What the Hells wrong with him?!" Minho snapped at Newt before kneeling down in front of Thomas.

"What's wrong, Babe?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Thought I heard the crybaby, sooking." Gally chuckled, entering the building.

"What did you do?!" Minho yelled, walking over to Gally.

Gally gave a triumph smile.

"Looks like he does believe anything I say." He laughed, walking away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Minho asked. But Gally ignored him.

He walked back over to his boys and pulled them both into a hug.

"Tommy, tell us what happened, please." Newt sniffled.

Thomas sighed.

"He-he woke me up this morning, he said he needed help with something, so I went with him and he dragged me to the forest. And he started saying how I'm not good enough, how I'll never be good enough for you. How when I'm not around he over hears the two of you talking about how..." He didn't want to say the rest, he didn't want to believe it.

"Keep going babe, you're okay." Newt said softly.

"He said he heard you saying that I mean nothing to you, how you wish it was only just the two of you, how I'm a burden." Thomas couldn't say anymore he was sobbing.

Newt felt his own tears tumble down his cheek.

"That's not true. You're the reason us three are together, we love you, so much, Tommy." Newt kissed the corner of Thomas' mouth.

Minho leant forward and kissed Thomas as well before turning to Newt and kissed him, more forcefully tho. He knows how much it excites Thomas when he sees his partners make out.

Newt moaned into the kiss, pulling Thomas closer to them.

"We'll show you how much we love you, Thomas." Minho whispered, kissing Thomas just as hard as he kissed Newt.

"I love you two." Thomas breathed out, before going back to kiss his boys once again.


End file.
